


Live like Legends

by luinil80



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Clone Troopers - Freeform, Gen, Star Wars - Freeform, The Rebellion, clones alternative universe, old general Dameron, the resistance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23804206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luinil80/pseuds/luinil80
Summary: General Poe Dameron is about to fight the New Order alongside old and new friends. Friends he knew all his life and admired for their courage and bravery. Friends that once were made for one purpose only but they were, in the end, more human than humans themselves.
Kudos: 9





	Live like Legends

**Author's Note:**

> an idea that haunted me ever since i saw THAT new picture of Oscar Isaac in Dune that it gave me old General Dameron vibes mixed with the Clone Army and so, i gave in and did something.
> 
> ndr. i fully respect his role in Dune remake as much as i respect his work in Star Wars, this was my idea of an original au.
> 
> also, timelines of the event may be not so precise, it is an au after all.
> 
> English is not my native language, but i did a check as best as i could.

...................................

Everyone knew what order 66 was and what happened back then. A Legion, probably smarter than most, was able to remove their inhibitor chip before all went downhill. They were the ones that believed to their brothers who died for them, the least they could do was freeing themselves from this mess.

Things became tough for everyone after the establishment of the Empire, most of them went hiding and changed their names, covering up what and who they were once. But rumours were moving fast through the galaxy and this newborn rebellion was what made them join again the battle without hesitation, sure that it was the right thing to do in those dark times and the best way to honour those brothers that fell in the great war.

At that time clone factories were still on duty under the control of the new-founded regime but soon many clones that weren't too prone to fight for a tyrant, defected, following the example of those soldiers that now were serving the rebels, earning now the right to choose what or who they wanted to be. Still, most remained loyal and fought alongside others, less a heartless weapon and more like a human.

What happened to the Jedi? Since the _Order,_ the ones that survived scattered across the galaxy, hiding away from everyone but eventually, hearing about the uprising rebellion and the people that started to fight along with them, they dared to show up to help, trusting in the _Force_ that it was the right path to take, no longer generals leading an army but fighting as people among other people. 

Battles were won after that and so the war, in the end. All was quiet for a while, thinking that everything was finally over and right in the galaxy, The clone factories were closed at last because they were no longer expected to be of use to anybody, so the remaining army took its leave and was thus free at last. Some went and made a life on their own, had families...others left and found new interests and new ways of living, never wanting to return to fighting again.

But fate is a cruel one and never right for the ones who deserve it and many years later it was time for another battle, new enemies facing up and a new fear spreading into the galaxy again. Old friends, the ones that didn’t die, met again while new ones were ready to give themselves for the cause, raised to believe in freedom and equality.

Among them, a fairly new General stood, raised by the finest of the rebel army and a great General before him, he believed that everything was possible even in the most desperate of circumstances. He started his career as a pilot for the new Republic after the fall of the Empire and now was here, fighting in what was once the rebellion.

During his life, he met clones many times as friends and as allies. He respected them as human beings, fully understand and embrace their view on life.

 _live to fight another day -_ they used to say…

It was not for the glory itself, but loyalty. Loyalty for their brothers, their generals and whatever they were fighting for, _loyalty meant everything for the clones_. 

Now he was there, leading them into another battle, New Order was worse than the Empire but less organized. They had a wide and strong army, but not as effective as it once was, what they were lacking were the clones, in fact, New Order was using children, taking them from their families, raising them and training them for war. They had the numbers but not the strategy.

The Resistance, as they called themselves, settled on the base that once was the strategic point for all missions and troops, the one that was destroyed on one of the most brutal Empire attack, Yavin IV, home of the former General. At the same time much like the Rebellion but different in many other ways. 

Still wearing their father’s armours, there were the children of those clones that once fought, the ones that died, the first clones of the rebellion and the ones of the great war. With them, the lasts who were born in the factories before everything was shut down.

War was always ugly and ruthless but believing in their General is all they had, sure that even with limited forces they could win this one too, fighting as hard as they can. 

Once it was for the Republic, then for the freedom of the Galaxy and the Rebellion, now it was the Resistance. Always _forward_ , always _loyal_.

...................................

**Author's Note:**

> i know just a drabble, but there will be more about Star Wars/Clone Wars soon.
> 
> (made the aesthetic too)


End file.
